


Following The Light

by AsagiStilinski



Series: PuzzleJune 2019 [17]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Artists, Alternate Universe - Fae, Artists, Exploration, Fae & Fairies, Fairies, Fluff, Love at First Sight, M/M, Meet-Cute, Walks In The Woods, puzzlebeauty, puzzlejune2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-14 02:25:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19264072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: Atem has lived near these woods for years now, but never once has he seen a light like this one... so what does he do? Follow it, ofcourse





	Following The Light

**Author's Note:**

> For Puzzle June- "Beauty"

Atem loved his job

For the most part, he loved his job

90% of the time, he loved his job

But... there were times when he .. well, he would never say that he hated being an artist, but he sometimes wished he had a job that required less brain power, that he could just do without really thinking about

Granted he never meant it- there was nothing in the entire universe he would ever want to do more than be an artist, but ... sometimes he just became tired

Not ever for very long, not ever when he was really in the best state of mind either, but sometimes when he hit depressive episodes or he was just... _tired_... he couldn't help but feel like his art was a chore

Wich was always a horrible way to look at art and he often wished that he didn't see it that way, but sometimes he couldn't help himself

Sometimes he lacked inspiration and felt too tired to do anything to obtain it and just wished he could sleep off the frustrations that artist's block caused

Now happened to be one of those times

Rubbing his eyes tiredly, he resolved to go for a walk

If he couldn't get anything after clearing his head in the woods, then there was honestly no hope for him, he'd have to call it quits for the day and make peace with the fact that his brain had officially taken a vacation and the only thing he could do would be to go to bed at a reasonable hour for once and hope that tommorrow was better

Hardly his favorite option, especially with the deadlines he had lurking around the corner....

With his mind made up, he quickly threw on his jogging clothes, changing out of the messy panting clothes he had been wearing before, and headed out of the house

He would just go for a quick jog through the woods and that should be enough, maybe he wold see some nice forest creatures wile he was out

A few birds or maybe even a rabbit .... any of that may be what he needed to boost his creative juices and get back to painting, if he could do something small but truly well done by tonight, then the problems would be solved

Nature never failed to inspire him

Even if it wasn't always the kind of inspiration that he could use to finish a painting, it was still- at the absolute least- the kind of inspiration that made him feel better about himself, the kind of inspiration that made him relax and breathe easier and take life more gently, and he could _certainly_ use a heavy dose of _that_ right now, if he could find one...

The summer air was cool and crisp, just nearing dusk as he walked out into the woods

He could smell the scent of the trees around him and could feel a slight breeze promising that night time was just around the corner...

It was the most magnificent thing and he could hardly stand the idea of eventually going back inside, so he resolved to stay for as long as possible, to either get his inspiration or spend the next hour wandering around the woods trying

He was about a quarter of the way through the woods, still searching for inspiration, when his eyes caught a stranger glimmer up ahead

It was... a light....

Like a lantern light maybe, or the light of the world's biggest firefly, whatever it was, it was that soft yellow glow that was too gentle to be fire and too soft to be man-made, it was impossibly to describe and he was absolutely and utterly _enthralled_ by it

Was there someone else out here in the woods, he wondered?

That in it's self was quite odd

Atem lived in a relatively secluded location, it was always abnormal to see someone else in the woods and on the very rare occasion he did they were almost always a hiker or a camper of some sort, so to see someone out here at this time of day in particular was just..... strange

Especially when adding in the light with it

Logically, these things told him that he _should_ want to head back

He _should_ logically want to move _away_ from the strange and possibly dangerous light

..

But he didn't

He didn't want to move away from it at all, he wanted to move _towards_ it, as a matter of fact

Something about it was just unspeakably appealing, something that was ... drawing him towards it, like a beacon, like a calling....

He didn't know what it was, but he was determined to find out

He found himself walking towards the beautifull glow more and more hurriedly, the closer he got to it, the faster he moved, until at one point he was nearly sprinting with the urge to get closer to the light, and when he finally did- ...

Nothing could have prepared him for what he saw

It was a man, as clear as day

The most beautifull man that Atem had ever seen, with pale skin and enormous violet eyes, soft little features and a clear sense of masculinity and femininity woven into eachother somehow emanating from around him

But most striking of all, by far, were the _wings_

Large, beautifull, butterfly like wings, with splotches of purple and black and blue and a few hints of pink splattered throughout, bloomed from his back, and Atem thought that he might just die then and there

His breath was caught in his throat, his heart beating faster and faster and his face flushing bright red

Never had he seen a more beautifull creature

Never had he thought such beauty was possible

He was awestruck in every way one could imagine and his mind was practically fizzling from the sensations

Apparently, eventually, the creature- the faery, the _beauty_ \- took notice of him, turning and offering Atem a small, sweet smile, his gaze soft and pure, reaching out to extend a hand towards the stranger

"Hello, you must be the artist I keep hearing about,"

He.... he had heard of Atem....?

"The fae are not exactly quiet creatures, and art has a way of... _communicating_ with us, I suppose you could say, there are many other fae far more privy to your household, you simply haven't noticed them before,"

To Atem- who loved magic so very dearly but who had had no real idea that it actually existed- this was the news of the century, and he could hardly wait to learn more

"There are ... other fae around me?" he asked excitedly, taking another step closer and earning a small nod from the beautifull faery sitting on the ground in front of him

"There are, why don't you sit? Have something to eat? We can talk about it more,"

Oh.... the faery was having a picnic

Strange, he hadn't noticed the food before...

Thinking nothing of it, he sat down politely and watched the beautifull faery take a bite of some sweet looking pastry, causing his heart to beat a little faster as he too picked up a little cake from the spread in front of him and took a bite

"What's your name?" Atem asked immediately, wondering if it was anywhere near as exotic as the faery looked to be himself

The other creature seemed to consider this for a moment, as if unsure of how to answer, before replying with a soft "Yugi,"

"My name is Yugi... what's _your_ name?"

"Atem,"

"Atem..." Yugi repeated slowly, his expression soft and sweet, his eyes warm and inviting and serene, and just by staring into them, Atem found himself feeling more and more at peace, he began to feel as though all was right in the world, and that was certainly a releif compared to how he had felt earlier

"You know Atem, I do hate to be the one to tell you this, but you really must be carefull about who you give your name to, and who you accept food from,"

Atem had wanted to ask what he meant, but... he suddenly began feeling so sleepy...

How odd, it wasn't even moonrise yet, but for some reason, he was just so tired that he could barely hold his eyes open....

And before long, he couldn't even do that

 

~+~

 

When Atem opened his eyes again, it was dark out

He could tell that much from the window, and yet...

He had no desire to move

He had so much inspiration all of a sudden, he was practically overflowing with ideas to paint and yet there was just ... nothing that could make him get out of bed

It was so warm there

So warm and soft and peacefull....

"Mm, Atem?"

Suddenly, his reasons for not wanting to leave the safety of the bed were crashing down on him, and he smiled as he leaned over and gave Yugi a tight, happy hug

He remembered little from the night before, but being spirited away by the world's most beauifull faery?

That was kind of hard to forget

"O-Oh this is .... a nice surprise, you're hugging me...?"

"Ofcourse! This is the faery realm is it not? You brought me here... trusted me enough to bring me here, how could that be anything but a happy occasion?"

"But I- ... I kidnapped you...."

"Yes, well... we all have our flaws," Atem shrugged back simply, wich certainly took his host by quite a bit of surprise

"So ... you're alright with this? With... belonging to me, I mean?"

"Can I still paint?"

"Well... yes-"

"'Then I have no reason not to be perfectly happy, I have art, and I live in a world of magic now- literally- with the most beautifull creature I've ever seen.... why wouldn't I be happy?" Atem insisted with a small but insistent smile

For a few moments, Yugi seemed to be quiet, before a look of quiet joy pressed onto his features and he leaned in closer, giving Atem a soft, chaste kiss- .. chaste for now, anyway

Though if anything about this situation was clear, it was that more kisses were sure to come in the near future

Yugi found that there was only one thing he could say to someone like this, given the circumstances

"I knew I made the right decision in choosing you,"


End file.
